Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan's final battle/Death to Shan Yu
Here is how Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan defeated Shan Yu in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. Shan Yu: No! (screams) Mickey Mouse: Shang, watch out! Shan Yu: (turns to Shang, who is now conscious) You! You took away my victory! Fa Mulan: (hits him with a shoe) No! I did. Mickey Mouse: You recognize that face? (as she pulls back her hair) Shan Yu: The soldier from the mountains! Fa Mulan: Run! Goofy: Let's get out of here! So, Shan Yu started chasing after Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan, who is putting on her shoe. She slams the door shut, and Shan Yu rams his fist through the wood. They're joined by Mushu and Cri-Kee, riding Hayabusa who's now feather-less. Mushu: So what's the plan? Fa Mulan: Ummmmm... Mushu: You don't have a plan? Fa Mulan: Hey, I'm making this up as I... go. (noticing the fireworks) Mushu! Mushu: Way ahead of you, Sister! C'mon, Cri-Kee! So, Mushu and Cri-Kee flies to the Firework Tower. Mickey Mouse: I sure hope our plan works, Mulan. Fa Mulan: Me too, Mickey. Suddenly, Shan Yu attacked Mulan, and she shinnies up a pole. He cuts down the pole, and Mulan and the pole go through the wall. Mulan jumps up and grabs onto the roof and pulls herself up. As for Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, they tried to hold of Shan Yu for Mulan. At the Firework Tower, Mushu and Cri-Kee lands there. Mushu: Citizens. I need firepower! Then, the two firework men gets scared and turns around. Firework Man: Aaah! Who are you?! Mushu: (pretends to be a monster) Your worst nightmare! Cri-Kee: (chirps) Frightened, the two firework men jumps off the Firework Tower and yells like Goofy. Man #1: On the roof! Man #2: Look! Mulan backs along the roof, mesuring the distance with her hands. Shan Yu crashes through the roof bushing Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sora away, and raises his sword as Mulan pulls out a paper fan. Shan Yu: It looks like you're out of ideas! As he stabs the sword through the fan, Mulan turns it around and readies the sword. Fa Mulan: Not quite. (calling out) Ready, Mushu? Mushu: (with a rocket strapped to his back) I am ready, Baby! (breaths fire on a stick and hands it to Cri-Kee) Light me! Mulan kicks Shan Yu in the face, then trips him and pins his shirt to the ground with the sword. Cri-Kee lights the fuse, and the rocket slams Shan Yu straight into the firework tower. Fa Mulan: (picking up Mushu) Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof! As the fireworks explode, she jumps, catches a lantern and swings down the cord, then drops onto Shang, who is running down the stairs. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Shan Yu's sword, and Mushu land nearby. Mushu: (laughs as he catches Cri-Kee) You are a lucky bug! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225